glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxxor
=Details= "Galaxxor is a figure/figure line that I've been working on since 2010. On one hand, it's a love letter to Mid-Century Design, Mega Man and MOTU. On the other, it's just some fun toys. And none of it would be possible without the support and partnership of Marty, The True Cast Boys and Matt. For the last 5 years, we've been making these 5.5" figures out of resin. Things are about to get even more interesting..." -- Ben Spencer =Versions= Production Vinyl Test Shot Pre-Production Vinyl Galaxxor/Gorgax Test Shot - 5.5" figures feature Glyos vinyl-compatible articulation at the head, shoulders and chest/waist. Each figure comes with both the dome (Galaxxor) head and the horned (Gorgax/Cyber Space Barbarian) head. 23263584025_05525bdda5_z.jpg 23303003185_64b7372d14_z.jpg Cosmic Supernova Galaxxor/Gorgax Production Vinyl Cosmic Supernova Galaxxor/Gorgax - Produced in a pearlescent neon green vinyl, these 5.5" figures feature Glyos vinyl-compatible articulation at the head, shoulders and chest/waist. They sport purple eyes and black detail lining on the Gorgax head. Each figure comes with both the dome (Galaxxor) head and the horned (Gorgax/Cyber Space Barbarian) head. Released May 25th, 2016. $28 each.http://galaxxor.blogspot.com/2016/05/the-cosmic-supernova-052516-at-8pm.html Cosmicsupernova-1.jpg Cosmicsupernova-3.jpg Cosmicsupernova-2.jpg Hand Cast Resin Space God Chronodar "The Seven Space Gods, the overseers of The Galaxxorverse, use their cosmic powers to maintain order in the reality that is most commonly known as "The Alpha". It is they who direct the Galaxxors to travel from world to world, protecting humanity from the monstrous clutches of chaos and evil. Among the Seven, Chronodar is uniquely powered, via his Infinity Mirror, with the ability to briefly travel forward and backward within the timestream of The Alpha. He manipulates it so that humanity and order may persevere. Endings become beginnings. Beginnings become endings. The Alpha is a complex web of reality, and its temporal nature is only truly known by Space God Chronodar." Hand Cast Resin Space God Chronodar - Galaxxor x The Godbeast x ManOrMonster? Studios DesignerCon 2015 Exclusive. Space God Chronodar is a 5.5" resin art figure that features 3 points of articulation (arms and head). The body was hand cast in resin by The Godbeast and the head was hand cast in resin by ManOrMonster? Studios. The original sculpt and painting duties were handled by Ben Spencer. Chronodar comes in a bag and header packaging. Limited Edition of 5. Released at DesignerCon 2015 on November 19-20th, 2015. $90 each.http://galaxxor.blogspot.com/2015/10/space-god-chronodar-designercon-2015.html 22576495945_8692c59506_o.jpg 22587715241_0f33dda155_o.jpg 22388538380_10c0ca5c15_o.jpg 22576496325_f427c616cb_o.jpg Galaxxor 015 "Chronodar's manipulation of the Alpha timelines resulted in a Cosmic Supernova. Swirling, crackling green energies formed into a cosmic vortex right outside of the Anubis-5 system. Realities began converging and colliding. Infinite variations of instances occurred simultaneously. The Alpha was imploding. Imbued with the power of Ollen, the wise Space Dragon, Galaxxor 015 flew directly into the heart of The Cosmic Supernova. Summoning all of the power of The Alpha, he forced the rift shut, folding realities in upon one another. Sonic booms and built to a fever pitch. People and things ceased to exist. Other entities appeared out of nowhere. And then there was silence. Order had returned to The Galaxxorverse. But everything had changed..." Hand Cast Resin Galaxxor 015 - Galaxxor x The Godbeast x Onell Design DesignerCon 2015 Exclusive. Galaxxor 015 is a 5.5" resin art figure that features 3 points of articulation (arms and head). The figure was hand cast in resin by The Godbeast. The original head sculpt is courtesy of Matt Doughty. The original body sculpt and painting duties were handled by Ben Spencer. Galaxxor 015 comes in a bag and header packaging. Limited Edition of 5. Released at DesignerCon 2015 on November 19-20th, 2015. $90 each.http://galaxxor.blogspot.com/2015/11/galaxxor-015-designercon-2015-exclusive.html 22733029796_532bbc86e8_o.jpg 22770254061_8c359d4731_o.jpg 22137925453_96f42a9526_o.jpg 22137923513_561ff602e0_o.jpg Category:Vinyl Category:Galaxxor